It is customary to attach and tighten bicycle seats and wheels using quick release mechanisms. Drawing No. 1 depicts a standard quick release mechanism (100) for a bicycle seat and Drawing No. 2 depicts a standard quick release mechanism (200) for a bicycle wheel. It is also customary to lock bicycle parts, such as seat and wheels, to prevent their theft while the bicycle itself is locked. The main objective of the present invention is to provide a quick release mechanism for attaching and tightening bicycle seats or wheels that includes an effective, built-in, inner locking mechanism that prevents the quick release mechanism from being opened without an appropriate key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,836 (hereinafter Patent 836) describes a quick release mechanism for a bicycle. The quick release mechanism of Patent 836 comprises, inter alia, a handle and a locking device. The locking device of Patent 836 includes a lock housing and a rotatable core. The rotatable core is located in the hollow interior of the lock housing. This typical quick release mechanism includes a rod, to which the standard clamp is attached.
The locking device of Patent 836 is based on locking pins and, therefore, by nature, it includes two parts that rotate relative to one another. As mentioned, the locking device of Patent 836 includes a lock housing, which is permanently affixed to the rod, and a rotatable core, which rotates relative to the lock housing. In addition to these two parts of the locking device of Patent 836, the quick release mechanism further includes a handle. The present invention provides a quick release mechanism wherein the handle itself serves as a part of the locking mechanism, thus making it easier and cheaper to manufacture.